suki_clanfandomcom-20200215-history
Faythe Suki
Faythe Suki is a major character in the Suki light novel series, starring in her own Suki Story. Appearance Faythe is a very short, very thin young girl. She's albino, and has waist-length pure white hair, bright red eyes, and very pale skin that burns easily. Her favorite outfits to wear are dresses, and she dislikes wearing pants. Her favorite dresses are a green sundress with white daisies on it, and a blue-green dress with blue flowers. When she goes out, she wears a large sunhat to protect her skin from the sun since she burns so easily. As an adult, she wears more black dresses, and even suits. Personality Faythe is incredibly sweet, genuine, loving girl. Despite all the bullying she's endured, she never holds a grudge, or takes her own anger out on others. In fact, she goes out of her way to try and befriend anyone and everyone, believing nobody should hurt as much as she does. She puts all others before herself, even going so far as to get herself hurt by resisting transformation to stop Juha from starting a fight that could get him killed. She always gives strangers the benefit of the doubt, putting her trust in them and never asking anything in return. Despite the obvious dangers, she's been extremely lucky thus far and has hardly been met with a sincerely dangerous result. Even if someone does harm her, she is so against hurting others or letting others feel hurt, she is willing to immediately forgive them. As an adult, she takes on a more serious demeanor, but still retains her compassionate and trusting personality. She tries hard to keep to pacifism, but will fight if push comes to shove, especially if her loved ones are in danger. Bio Faythe grew up with a loving family, though her school life wasn't so enjoyable. Because of her appearance, and her tendency to coo while speaking as a young child, Faythe found herself getting bullied from the moment she stepped foot into preschool. Her first interaction with a child her age ended with the child screaming "ghost" as he ran away. After that, whenever she tried to speak, her classmates would giggle and mock her. It soon got to a point where she gave up on trying to speak at all. Not just at school, but at home as well. She felt far too embarrassed to let anyone hear her voice, but even when she gave the bullies what she thought they wanted, the harassment didn't stop. They started teasing her for being silent, and continued to make fun of her albinism. Try as her parents might, there was nothing that could be done to stop it for good. Every year, her old classmates would tell her new classmates, and her new classmates would be influenced by her old ones, and make fun of her too. It didn't help that some of her own cousins, particularly Notoro and Zaeru, attended the same schools as her, and would endlessly harass and abuse her. Zaeru especially seemed to have particular interest in making Faythe's life miserable, targeting her frequently with cruel words that went above and beyond those of the other students. By the time she was 8 years old, Faythe was fluent in sign language, as were her parents. However, she still often had to carry a notebook around, or keep a writing app on her phone, so she could communicate with others. It didn't make things much easier, but she remained silent. In middle school, she met Marcello Basilo, a mafia hitman who happened to be passing through town. Being an incredibly odd man himself, he empathized with the albino girl, whom he had found crying in an alleyway as she hid from her cousins. He decided then and there that he would protect her, and he introduced her to his boss, Cesare Narciso, who also took pity on the child. He agreed to put her under his mafia's protection. Shortly after, Faythe and her parents were visiting a town a few miles to the north, when she quite literally ran into a boy not much older than herself. The collision caused her to drop her things, and he apologized profusely, quickly picking everything up for her. She said nothing, just smiled shyly and clung to her father as her mother thanked the boy. Some children snickered, making fun of her hair, and the boy quickly spoke up, saying he thought her hair looked pretty. From there, he introduced himself as Izanashi, and they quickly became friends. Izanashi began visiting her from time to time, although Marcello and Takushima both scared him quite a bit, and only a couple months later, Faythe confessed she had a crush on him. As it turned out, he had a crush on her, as well. Eventually, unable to take in these stories about the bullying any longer, Izanashi introduced Faythe and her parents to a friend of his: an older man named Touma Uramike. Touma lived with his wife and two teens, and together they ran a small antique store in the town where they had met Izanashi. Touma was offering to host Faythe while she attended school in their town, away from students who knew her, and away from her abusive cousins. Faythe was eager, and so her parents let her, checking on her daily for the first month, until they felt comfortable that she was doing alright. At this school, she made many new friends, including a yankee girl who would beat up any boy who picked on Faythe, a high school boy who was outcast by his classmates for being violent, and three brothers who had taken a vow of silence with everyone but each other. One night, Faythe and some of her friends were stargazing in Touma's backyard. As Touma brought them some blankets, Izanashi told Faythe he wished he could cuddle her in her dove form, but he was worried about hurting her. As he held her gently, and Touma wrapped a blanket around them, a soft voice thanking Izanashi reached their ears. After 8 long years of complete silence, Faythe had finally revealed her voice. Now days, she spends most of her time hanging out with Marcello and Izanashi. It is speculated she may grow up to join Cesare's mafia, and perhaps open her own bakery. Relationships Summary: You'd be amazed how many blood-thirsty friends this smol has. Parents Faythe is only somewhat close with her mother and father during her introduction, throughout the years that she doesn't speak. For eight years, she didn't speak, and hardly communicated with her parents, despite loving them very much. She felt afraid to reach out to them, fearing disappointment from them. After making friends with Izanashi and Marcello, she began to communicate more, and finally confided in them her feelings about the school. Once she began speaking, she started spending a lot more time with her parents. Yasuo Suki Coming Soon The Blackwood Triplets Aspen, Cypress, and Hawthorn Blackwood were Faythe's first friends outside of the clan. While they were cold towards many people, they found Faythe's silence intriguing. Marcello Basilo (Daisy) Coming Soon Cesare Narciso (Byakuran) Coming Soon Jouya Nori (Gaara) Coming Soon Izanashi Hoshika (Hanataro) Coming Soon Category:Incomplete